Usuário:Fwy/vandalismo.js
/** * Anti-Vandalismo * * This tool hits the RSS feed for recent changes every 30 seconds or * so and checks for common vandalism. It does not make a separate * server request for every edit. * @author: en:User:Lupin * @author: User:Helder.wiki * @source: en:User:Lupin/recent2.js * * Licença dupla: * @license CC-BY 3.0 * @license GFDL 1.2 or any later version */ /*jshint camelcase: false, curly: true, eqeqeq: false, immed: true, latedef: true, newcap: true, noarg: true, noempty: true, nonew: true, quotmark: single, trailing: true, undef: false, unused: false, bitwise: false, forin: true, onevar: false, boss: false, eqnull: false, evil: true, funcscope: false, laxbreak: true, scripturl: false, shadow: true, wsh: true */ /*global mw, $, wikEdUseWikEd, WikEdUpdateFrame, setupTooltips, grabRecentChanges, processRecentChangesSingle, processRecentChanges, feedFailed, newOutputDiv, processRecentChangesDisplay, getFirstTagContent, nextChangeSoon, diffCellRe, badWords, spellRe, formatTime, maybeStart, showHideDetailRange, outputDivs, showHideDetail, loopRecentChanges, saveBundle, vandalColour, linkmaker, spelldict, hideSysopEdits, marvin, addMarvin, AVTAutoEdit, self, jsMsg */ mw.messages.set( { 'avt-all-rc': 'Monitorizar tudo', 'avt-auto-click': 'O botão "$1" foi pressionado automaticamente. ' + 'Por favor aguarde o carregamento da próxima página.', 'avt-auto-click-button-missing': 'Anti-Vandal Tool\n\nClique automático: não foi possível encontrar o botão "$1".', 'avt-block': 'bloq', 'avt-continue-question': 'Continuar a monitorizar as mudanças recentes?', 'avt-contribs': 'cont', 'avt-done': 'feito até $1', // 'avt-entry-not-found': 'Could not find an entry for $1.', 'avt-error-HTTP-rollback': 'Houve uma falha HTTP ao tentar usar o link de rollback\n$1\n\n' + 'Texto de status HTTP: $2', 'avt-error-JSON': 'Houve um problema com o JSON.\n\n$1\n\nNão foi possível realizar o rollback.', 'avt-error-no-bundle': 'Sem pacotes! Por favor, informe ao en:User:Lupin como reproduzir este erro - ele realmente não deveria acontecer.', 'avt-error-no-rollback-link': 'Não foi encontrado um link de rollback.' + '\nSe não é um administrador nem reversor, habilite a opção "Usar o rollback para não-administradores"\n' + 'Também é possível ter ocorrido um bug.', 'avt-error-sysop-list': 'Não foi possível processar a lista de administradores.\n\n"$1"', 'avt-error-unable-to-rollback': 'Não foi possível fazer rollback - alguém editou depois do vândalo.\n\n' + 'Página: $1\nVândalo: $2\nÚltimo editor: $3\nSumário de edição: $4', 'avt-except-templates': '... exceto as do domínio "Predefinição"', 'avt-expand-content': 'Expandir automaticamente o conteúdo novo', 'avt-failed': 'falhou: $1', 'avt-failed-badly': 'falhou terrivelmente: $1', 'avt-filter-rc': 'Monitorizar filtro', 'avt-hide': 'Ocultar', 'avt-hist': 'hist', 'avt-ignore-my-edits': 'Ignorar as minhas edições', 'avt-ignore-outside-main': 'Ignorar páginas fora do domínio principal', 'avt-ignore-safe-pages': 'Ignorar as páginas seguras', 'avt-ignore-sysop-edits': 'Ignorar edições dos administradores', 'avt-ignore-talk-pages': 'Ignorar páginas de discussão', 'avt-ip-rc': 'Monitorizar IPs', 'avt-last': 'dif', 'avt-matched': ' inclui $1', 'avt-missing-div': 'Não existe tal div: diff_div_$1', 'avt-non-admin-rollback': 'Usar o rollback para não-administradores', 'avt-only-unchanged': 'Mostrar apenas edições não modificadas após 4 atualizações (2 minutos)', 'avt-pause': 'Interromper as atualizações', 'avt-remove-output': 'remover listagem anterior', 'avt-resume': 'Continuar as atualizações', 'avt-reverted-edits': 'Revertidas edições por para a última versão ' + 'por $2 (com AVT)', 'avt-rollback': 'reverter', 'avt-rollback-aborted': '$1 parece ser o único editor de $2.\n\nA tentativa de realizar ' + 'rollback será cancelada.', 'avt-rolled-back': 'editor foi revertido anteriormente $1', 'avt-select-correction': 'Qual expressão deve ser usada?\nPor favor, digite um número ou outra expressão.\n', 'avt-show': 'Mostrar', 'avt-show-new': 'mostrar edições novas', 'avt-spelling-rc': 'Monitorizar ortografia', 'avt-talk': 'disc', 'avt-toggle-details': 'mostrar/ocultar detalhes', 'avt-unknown-position': 'Posição $1 desconhecida no antivandaltool.js, newOutputDiv', 'avt-updating': '($1) atualizando...', 'avt-uw-test': 'test', // 'avt-uw-vand': 'uw-vand', 'avt-warning-regex': 'Aviso: a linha $1 da lista de palavrões foi ignorada pois continha uma' + ' expressão regular estranha ($3):' // FIXME: Remove this hack once bugzilla:47395 is fixed .replace( /\$2/g, 'Wikipédia:Software/Anti-vandal_tool/badwords' ), 'avt-watched-rc': 'Monitorizar vigiados', 'avt-missing-correction': 'Não foi informado na lista de erros comuns qual a correção adequada para "$1". ' + 'Por favor, corrija (ou remova) a linha correspondente na página "$2".' } ); var recent2={ // Edit these to your liking. // Make sure there's a comma at the end of each line. badwordsUrl: 'Wikipédia:Software/Anti-vandal_tool/badwords', filterPage: 'Wikipédia:Software/Anti-vandal_tool/Filtro_de_mudanças_recentes', allRecentPage: 'Wikipédia:Software/Anti-vandal_tool/Todas_as_mudanças_recentes', recentIPPage: 'Wikipédia:Software/Anti-vandal_tool/Edições_IP_recentes', monitorWatchlistPage: 'Wikipédia:Software/Anti-vandal_tool/Monitorizar_vigiados', spelldictPage: 'Wikipédia:Lista_de_erros_comuns/Máquinas', liveSpellcheckPage: 'Wikipédia:Software/Anti-vandal_tool/Monitorizar_ortografia', safePages: '(Wwikipédia:(Eesplanada/(anúncios|propostas|geral)|' + 'Ccafé[ _]doas[ _](categorizadores|tradutores|exatas|humanas|biomédicas|novatos)|' + 'Ccoordenação[ _]robótica|Ccontato/Llinha[ _]direta|Ppágina[ _]de[ _]testes)|' + 'Eespecial:Llog/(move|delete|newusers|block))', linkify: true, updateSeconds: 30, // FIXME: Use and add a border to each 's outputSeparator: ' ', apiAulimitUser: 500, apiAulimitSysop: 5000, backgroundWindowsMax: 10, // Alteração Extra dummy: null };